1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semi-automatic mortising machine, and more particularly to a semi-automatic mortising machine that can co-operate with a manual working manner to form the mortises and tenons in the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a wood material 1 is formed with a plurality of mortises 11 or a plurality of tenons 12 in a manual manner or by an automatic working process. The manual working manner of the wood material 1 has a very poor working speed, thereby decreasing the working efficiency and increasing costs of production. The automatic working process of the wood material 1 greatly increases the working speed. However, the conventional automatic mortising machine need to have the multi-axial displacement feature so as to match the profiles of the mortises and tenons of the workpiece, so that the conventional automatic mortising machine has a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication and maintenance.